


Tim's Superhero T-Shirts

by CloakedSparrow



Series: Collected Bat-Family Stories [7]
Category: Bat Family (DCU), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Character Study, Gen, Headcanon, Lonely Tim, No Dialogue, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, Secret Identity, Short One Shot, Sleep Deprivation, Tim's Superhero t-shirt collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: Three reasons why Tim wears so many superhero t-shirts.





	Tim's Superhero T-Shirts

While he’ll likely never explain it to anyone (doesn’t think that anyone notices or cares, really), Tim has three distinct reasons for wearing superhero t-shirts.

1\. He genuinely admires each of the heroes and likes the reminder that there are people like them out there to help.  
2\. When he feels like he’s totally alone in the world, they remind him that there are others like him, with secret identities and hidden burdens that no one else sees.  
3\. It helps protects his secret identity because no one thinks that actual superheroes wear superhero merchandise and if he slips when he’s tired and makes a comment about say, the limitations of the Flash’s powers, everyone just thinks he’s a cute little fanboy who has put too much thought into his favorite heroes.


End file.
